In Which Erek Pets a Dog
by cynicalbroad
Summary: Marco judges Ereks' life choices and Jake is referred to as speaking with a drawl at least once.


Erek came over to pet Homer.

That was it.

It was ridiculous.

Erek had approached Jake (and, by extension, Marco, who was usually buzzing around him) at lunch and politely asked if he could come over to his house later. Jake, being ever the Fearless Leader, had given a look inquiring the context of this meeting. If he had something to say about the Yeerks, it would've been better to go to Cassie's barn. Erek waved his hand and had assured him it wasn't something like that ("I actually understand my math homework, for once!" It was almost funny how math homework was a cover for a war. A fitting comparison, really).

Jake had just shrugged and agreed. Marco had rolled his eyes, and Erek had waved in passing before trotting off.

And Erek had only come over to pet Homer.

Marco squinted against the sun from his position, sitting in the small patch of grass that was the Berenson's backyard across from Erek and the golden retriever, and made a censorious noise under his breath. "Is this really appropriate behavior for an informant? I thought you were supposed to help us defeat the Yeerks. Where does petting the dog come in?" Marco called melodramatically. Erek chuckled in response.

"Would you rather be the one being pet?" Jake drawled, leaning on the patio table a couple of feet away from the back door. He seemed more laid-back than usual. Probably had something to do with the fact it was easier to bear with your life when the person who's become a sort of doom harbinger to you was flitting about with your dog.

Marco snatched up a penny-sized rock and chucked it at him, clicking his teeth.

The rock missed.

"What's that phrase you use when you want someone to leave you alone? You know, the really old one no one uses anymore."

"'Shoo, Fly?'" Erek supplied helpfully. He sat next to Homer, scratching behind his ears and occasionally muttering about how the Pemalites would be proud of what they were a part of. Sad, really. The incessant baby talking that was also spewing from his projected mouth was less sad.

"That's the one. Count on an ancient alien robot dog with perfect memory to help you keep your barrage of insults up to date with the 1880′s."

"I'm sure that's something you've always wanted, Marco. Your material's getting old, anyway." Jake chirped.

"You know, we can BE dogs. What's so novel about normal dogs?" Marco wondered with false bitterness.

"This is pretty cool," Jake said before calling to his dog, causing Homer to jump up (Erek backpedalled out of the way to avoid being trampled). Feigning a ball in his hand, Jake threw his arm out and Homer galloped away to catch a ball that didn't exist.

"The Pemalites fell for that trick, too." Erek noted.

"For a race of nonviolent creatures, you Chee are pretty cruel. That sort of thing is just taking advantage of the innocence of dogs. Well, Pemalites. Tomayto, tomahto."

Erek's face flickered for a moment, in a literal sense, around the eyes. It went back to normal in an instant. If Marco didn't know better, he'd just passed it off as a trick of the eye. Erek quickly corrected his facial expression to one of joking contempt.

"Hey, now. No fighting in my backyard, kids. Keep the desperation-for-acceptance struggles off the premises." Jake said, wandering over lazily and whistling Homer back to ease. Homer, naturally, bounded towards his owner like a doofus.

Marco scooted over to Erek and slung an arm over his shoulder. Or, his projected shoulder. "I didn't mean anything by it, man. If it'd make you feel better, I can morph Elucid and-" He started, words oozing an amiable diction.

Erek rolled his eyes in good humor and shoved Marco away. "You people really _are_ helpless."

"We try."

Jake forcefully sat down next to Marco and, with little encouraging, got Homer to flop onto his best friend. Erek, with an intentional lack of tact, reached over to continue petting the golden retriever. Jake followed suit, cooing at his childhood pet.

Marco fell over.

He was vying for attention and competing with a dog.

"I surrender."

* * *

mfw my writing isnt good enough for ao3 but isnt bad enough to never post

mfw i dont follow the animorphs 1st person format

mfw memes


End file.
